


《承语》第二十章 疼痛

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第二十章 疼痛

现在知道怎么说话了么？  
————————————————  
贺语后半晚睡得不大舒服。他哭的有些缺氧，昏昏沉沉的，梦里一挣扎就被麻绳限制住动作，他只能稍微收收身体缓解一下被扯开的肌肉。即使房间里没人，被强迫大开的双腿也让他火烧似的羞耻。

贺语觉得自己就像俱乐部里最廉价的那种鸭子，每晚张着大腿，在充满淫靡气息的房间里等着下一位客人来赏赐他活下去的机会。贺语一醒过来就开始流泪，哭的缺氧了就迷糊着，一晚上半睡半醒，但身后的伤算是没了折磨，好歹也算是休息了一下。

早上的时候，贺语清醒过来，他伸出唯一一只自由的手去够床头上的水杯。栾承放的不远，只是另外一只手和脚腕上被麻绳磨破的地方有点痛。

贺语听到栾承在客厅里的脚步声，显然是已经起来了。玄关们被打开，常叔拎着东西进来，“家主早啊，您要的东西我都带来了。”

栾承把他让进屋里来，见他不住地往里面张望，栾承撇了撇紧闭着的房门，“里面躺着呢，你一会再进去。”常叔长舒一口气，点点头。他被栾承叫来照顾贺语，常叔一早火急火燎的从庄园赶来，自己的东西都没带多少，听栾承这么说才放下心来。

栾承从他带的箱子里拿出一个项圈，调试了一下往贺语房间走去。栾承看到床头已经见底的水杯杯口还留着一点水渍，知道他已经醒了。他给贺语解开手手脚上的绳子，拽着他的头发让他仰起头，都没废话去揭穿他的装睡，冷漠的语气里还残存着昨晚的怒气，“一旦你走出这个公寓，这个项圈就会向你静脉中注射毒素，你会立刻窒息死亡。老实呆着吧，别再想什么贺遥会救你出去。”

栾承走了，贺语趴了半晌，在枕头里面发出一声猎物死亡前般绝望的哽咽。

——

这之后，栾承再没跟贺语说过话了。只是每天晚上睡前来给贺语绑上绳子，早上在常叔来看贺语之前再给他解开，一句多余的话、一点其他的触碰都没有。贺语每天平淡死寂地趴在床上养伤，不是睡着就是睁着眼睛发呆，常叔给他拿来的解闷的书一直堆在床头，他翻都没翻过，除了偶尔谢灵打电话来询问他的情况，他连话都很少说。

日子也算安稳。

栾承忙了一周，这天终于在晚饭前赶回家了，常叔不在客厅里，栾承侧耳听着，贺语的房间里传来常叔低低的劝说，“诶呀小祖宗，你可别再摸了，这层痂挠掉了又得重新长了...你看你一直不让我给你弄，这伤口都一周了还没好全...”

“我不要！我疼！出去！别...别管我！”隔着房门，贺语的反抗声仍然清晰刺耳，栾承皱眉。

栾承推门进去的时候，常叔正拿着一小瓶消肿祛瘀的药膏苦口婆心的哄着床上缩成一团梗着脖子的贺语，“让我来吧...你自己抹不匀...”

栾承一周没接触贺语，这样暴躁反抗的贺语着实让他吃了一惊，栾承没打算惯贺语的脾气，被贺语的暴躁搅得心烦意乱，他一抓着贺语的头发把人从床上拎起来，一巴掌刮在他脸上，“会说话么？”栾承没把力道往旁边贯，巴掌在脆响后弹起。这样的打法羞辱的意味大过惩罚。

贺语被他逼着高高仰起头，柔顺的头发都垂在脑后，露出一张苍白的小脸。他抿着嘴，眼里含着一层水雾，一言不发。

“道歉。”栾承冰冷地命令他。

贺语垂着眼皮，看向栾承的眼神有些闪躲，带着些怨气，他咬咬牙，仍是一声不吭。

栾承彻底被这样没见过的贺语点燃了，板着贺语的头又撤了两巴掌，“嘴打肿了才会说话是不是？”

贺语眼里的水汽结成行瞬间淌了下来。

常叔见不得贺语哭，“没事儿的，家主。孩子估计是伤口痒的厉害闹点小脾气，都这么多天伤口还没好全...唉...别打孩子了吧...”

“你是上营的管家，他是下营的奴隶，按规矩，敢这么说话就该被抽。再有下次你直接罚他，太放肆。”栾承松开拽住贺语头发的手，漫不经心的问他，“屁股痒是吧？”

——

栾承和常叔在餐桌上默默的用餐，谁也不说话，空气里隐隐约约传来机械运作的声音和贺语掺杂着情欲的呻吟和撕心裂肺的哭喊。

常叔这下彻底没法给贺语求情了，只得尴尬地观察着栾承的脸色。

栾承充耳不闻，饭后还慢条斯理的随手翻起报纸看了今天的大事。常叔在旁边心急如麻的做事，洗碗的时候差点摔了两个碗在水池里。直到屋里的声音都小了下来，常叔终于看到栾承迈着悠闲的步子往贺语屋里去了，慌忙跟上，垂着手等在门口。

贺语现在很狼狈。他跪伏在床边，侧脸贴着被褥，脖颈上被栾承带上的项圈牢牢贴合着皮肤，下面一小块床单都被泪水打湿。两只手从两侧跟脚腕绑在一起，身后一个自动的炮机正剧烈的工作着，上面粗壮的假阳具快速深入抽插着贺语合不拢的小穴，每一下都连根没入又快速抽出，机器上转轮转的飞快，一点喘息时间都不给。

一个小时前栾承一点缓冲没有的直接把炮机前段插着的按摩棒插入了贺语体内，架好支架，直接把挡位开到最大。没有生命的物体深入到贺语体内，刚开始的时候干涸的后穴里只有撕裂般的疼痛，直到那被调教的很好的甬道食髓知味，身体慢慢出现了生理反应，贺语从每一次几乎要把五脏六腑都顶出来的活塞运动中升起了欲望。

不，那只是生理反应而已，就像呻吟只是因为顶到了敏感点而难耐一样。贺语没有产生丝毫快感，只有屈辱的折磨。

栾承走到床边按着他的脑袋，“现在知道怎么说话了么？”

掌下被汗水打湿的小脑袋剧烈的点了点头。贺语早就被折磨的没了脾气，对栾承的话语无条件顺从。

栾承停下后面的机器，掐着贺语的脖子把他扔下了床。埋在身体里的巨物陡然被抽出，贺语大开的穴口还在空气中不住缩合。

“道歉。”

贺语在他脚边跪下，颤抖着用额头贴了贴他的脚背，“对...对不起主人，奴隶...说错话了...”

栾承走到门边把门拉开，“过来跟常叔道歉。”

贺语抽抽鼻子，一刻也不敢停的爬了过来，在常叔脚边额头贴地，“对不起常叔...奴隶...请您原谅...”

常叔一脸担忧，还没来得及说什么，栾承抓着贺语的头发逼迫他抬起头来，冷着眼看看贺语，左右两边又甩了两个耳光，“会道歉么？让你来找原谅的？”

贺语立刻慌了起来，语气里的哭腔更重，“对...对不起常先生...奴隶...奴隶错了，对您..对您不敬，请您惩罚...”贺语一句话说的磕磕绊绊，然后直起上身，微微前倾着，他抬起手，毫不留力地往自己脸上甩巴掌。

“诶呀诶呀好了好了，我没生你的气，快别闹了，家主你看着...”常叔摊开手，急切的看看贺语，又看看栾承。

“让他打，打满二十下。”栾承在一边默默地看着贺语，存心要给他一个教训，让没规矩的小奴隶长长记性。一时间房间里只剩下贺语响亮的巴掌声。

贺语闭着眼睛，满身都是对自己的狠戾。他仿佛没听到栾承说的“打满二十下”，过了二十下以后仍无知无觉的抽在自己脸上。

栾承自己在心里默默数着数量，早就过了二十，看贺语还没有停手的意思，出声道，“够了。常叔带他休息吧。”

“唉唉唉...”常叔连忙答应，上前拉住贺语的胳膊，架着人往床上带。

栾承正想出门，突然看到贺语突然剧烈的挣扎起来。他刚被常叔从地板上拽起来，立刻踉跄两步跑到床头，一手抓起床头的止痛药，急匆匆地倒了两片出来塞到嘴里，水也没喝就直接咽了。

“怎么了小语？怎么又吃上药了？身上哪疼？”常叔怕他摔倒，赶紧跟过去扶住他。

或许是由于栾承还呆在屋里，淫威仍在，贺语瞟了瞟栾承不算好的脸色，小声开口，“屁股痛...”

栾承皱眉，看了看他所谓的屁股，一周过去，上面最严重的地方已经结了痂，剩下的地方不是有些肿块就是剩些青紫的痕迹。栾承记得，刚打完的晚上，贺语还能强忍着疼痛迷糊了半宿才梦魇，现在这样的情况，让他连栾承出去都等不了，疼的去抓止疼药吃？

———————————————  
  
建个群用于请假、发泄、放走丢～478452518 


End file.
